რ Damn Jealousy ს
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: "Emotions are for weaklings." He kept repeating it to himself. And he should, because maybe someday he could believe his own words... .:. SasuSaku / Ita? / UA/ COMPLETE .:.


**A Naruto Fanfic**

_No spoilers / AU / Romance / Humor_ / plot-less _(just something I wrote to keep myself from boredom – yeah, math classes can be very boring sometimes...)_

_**Shipper:**_ _SasuSaku / Ita?_

_**Disclamer:**_ _I do not own Naruto._ _Only Itachi._ _And kakashi._ _:D_

_**A/N:**__ English is my __**second**__ language, so please forgive my_ _mistakes._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Damn Jealousy**

**. **

**. **

* * *

_**"Emotions are for Weaklings"**_ _**He kept repeating it to himself.**_ _**And he should, because maybe someday he could believe his own words.**_

* * *

Oh yes, Uchiha Sasuke always knew that emotions were worthless and useless feelings.

Especially _this_ one.

_Jealousy._

Of course it was _not_ because Sakura, his current girlfriend, was getting ready (oh so very _happily)_ to go to his (oh _so_ beloved) Onii-san's birthday party.

Neither because of the fact that _now _she is wearing (a _very_ damn short) black dress that Itachi gave her on her birthday last year.

And especially not because he was now remembering so very _clear_ the arrogant smirk that had formed on his Aniki's face as he said to Sakura how beautiful she would look on that and how he was _interested o_n seeing her wearing his present.

Obviously, Uchiha Sasuke was not jealous just because his aniki-_bastard_ said the words _oh _so very low and huskily somewhere near Sakura's earlobe while that damn smirk just seemed to grow more and more in his face as the words came softly through his mouth _"I cannot wait to see you wearing my gift."_

And he's was _not _jealous, not even when so many traces of memories of one blushed cherry blossom came so vividly to his mind.

_His_ cherry blossom _had_ blushed crimson red because of his aniki's compliments. _Damn! _

No... _obviously_ Uchiha Sasuke was **not** jealous because of his aniki.

_Of course not!_

_Hn._

_._

* * *

.

"How is it?"

A voice woke him abruptly from his maniacal fantasies of how to end a _certain_ Onii-san's life. "Do I look ... _er_ ... beautiful?" A hint of insecurity could be detected in her voice and he could also see the expectation forming in her green eyes.

.

And after a long silence, a grunt was the only response she got...

.

"Hn."

.

* * *

.

Needless to say the action was enough for him to get three flying pillows thrown by his beautiful kunoichi (well, she tried to hit him on the head, but he avoided the "attack" so quickly with that damn super speed of his).

And when her fury reached unimaginable levels and she was preparing herself to throw the alarm clock in his head (yelling something like "_Hn? What the hell is that supposed to mean, Uchiha Sasuke?"),_ the shinobi used (again) his almost impossible super speed and in what looked like milliseconds, he cached her up from behind, grabbing her waist in the process.

"_Hn_."

.

* * *

.

And this **Hn** was long and came with a warm breath that sounded extremely sensual, sending warm waves through Sakura's belly. And of course, her legs instantly trembled. _Inevitable._

"S-Sasuke ... kun .. _Oh_ .. Nani—?" The kunoichi asked stunned, that _thing_ was enough to make her brain activity stop _(who can resist those hands touching everywhere?)_.

"_Hn."_ He sighed in her ear again. "You look beautiful." He said in a whisper and it sounded almost like nothing (but she heard) as his curious hands travelled to the zipper of his girlfriend's clothes. "But—"

The dress was slowly falling to the ground by the ministrations of the skillful hands of the Uchiha.

"—no way you're getting out of here with that dress on."

.

* * *

.

A smirk was now forming on the corner of his mouth, and the kunoichi was so absorbed in his lover's caresses that never came to realise the true intentions behind such sudden strange behaviour.

.

_Damn jealousy!_

_._

The only thought that crossed his mind among those burning kisses:

_You are mine._

_Today._

And one more kiss.

_And tomorrow—_

And the temperature never stopped rising, more and more.

— _and the day after_

Well, this time the dress was already somewhere on the bedroom floor.

_And always ..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

Apparently this year they would not appear on Itachi's birthday party.

.

Not that Sasuke was jealous or something.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

So that's it. Review if you liked it =)

_And yes, I would love it if you guys were kind enough to correct my grammatical mistakes._


End file.
